Dead hearts don't cry
by vampierhunter27
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic it's about marshal lee and Fionna breaking up but when she makes a promise that makes lee go to the dark side sorry summary sucks the stories better promise and please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone first fanfic sorry its not long please enjoy :3**

It was a cold night when I broke a innocent girls heart I walked up to the tree house and knocked on the brown door three times she flung open the door her eyes were red from crying and her face was red with anger she screamed " I HATE YOU ASSHOLE I LOVED YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"

" I didn't love you like you loved me" I mumbled her golden hair was messy and tangled I didn't want to see her like this I turned my back to her and begain to walk away when she screamed again " MARSHALL IF I EVER SEE YOU AGIAN I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH " I stopped and turned around and laughed " yeah I hear you fi give it your best shot but I'm not like the normal monsters you kill im smarter so I wish you the best of luck to keep the promise you just made" I turned away again and jumped up into the air and floated away I looked down one last time I saw fi crying and breaking down in front of her house the worst part was I didn't feel bad in fact I liked it I guess I know where my alignment is now floated up further up into the night sky I looked at the moon I felt like I could touch it I chuckled " I cant wait till fi keeps her promise " I said to the moon its time to leave aaa I should give fi time to recover and train I thought ill stop by my cave grab my bass then leave I wont see the place for long time goodbye aaa the last thing that was heard that night was beasts laughter and a poor girl cries

**I don't know if I should keep going on the story pm me or put it in your review if I should or not :3**


	2. Return

two years later

princes gumball and the peppermint butler are talking in the royal chamber (his bed room) " peppermint have you contacted fi" pg turns to face his old firend the peppermint butler sighs " yes but it was hard she has been stubborn this few years sir"

" I know its a shame she was such a nice girl" pg thinks for second then sighs and rubs his head " she's here" as he said that fionna burst through the door and runs up to gumball " where is he" with a puzzled look gumball gave a mean look at peppermint butler " sorry sir she would only come if she thought he was here"

" you lied then why did I come down here "

" because your our hero fi we need your help!" gumball screamed the old fi would of cried but the new fi got pissed not sad her face was red with anger " THEN WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO" gumball grabbed her and pulled he close his eyes burning into hers then quietly said " there is a pack of trolls attacking the farms go stop them " gumball let her go and fi backed away and nodded and walked out to go "save the day" peppermint closed his eyes and spoke " what has this kingdom come to" peppermint walked out to leave the prince to himself as the door closed one word was screamed from the princes chamber MARSHALL

near the farm lands a mysterious figure was standing on cliff over looking the village that was under attacked a shadow appeared behind the figure and spoke " my lord the young hero is coming what are your orders " the figure half looked back and said " nothing just stay out of my way " " my lord forgive me but I fear that you are to obsessed with this mortal girl"  
" you fear how dare you show emotion that's a sign of weakness I will not have that in my kingdom " the figure takes out a red axe bass ( you probably know who it is) then in the flash of a eye he cuts the shadow in half he laughs but his amusement dies when he hears battling on the ground he looked down to see fi fighting trolls she was kicking ass with in 3 minutes she had killed all the trolls except for one fi let her gurad down for a sec and the troll swaps at her feet knocking her over the troll let out a small chuckle he lifted up his club to finish off the hero but the troll was still fi was puzzled till the monster spilt in half with the figure standing behind the trolls body then he spoke with a irated tone " the only one whos going to kill her will be me! "

" MARSHAL LEE"

" FIONNA THE HUMAN"

fi shot up grabbed her sword and got up into a fighting stance but the pain from her leg was making her shake " WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MARSHAL ISNT IT " marshal frowned the took a swung at her the force of the hit disarmed her and threw on her back " no it isn't fi " marshal put down his axe then put his hand on her leg then started to chant her leg glowed red the pain in her leg was gone " why did you do that you could've just killed me "

" I maybe evil but I have my pride"

" where was your pride when you broke my heart"

" your leg's healed "

" typical vampire" marshal blew up with anger " I DIDNT DO THIS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU"

" THEN WHY DID YOU DO HELP ME"

" BECAUSE I WANTED A CHALLENGE WHEN I FIGHT YOU"

" THEN WHY NOT FIGHT ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

" no" they both calmed down fionna was the first to speak " then where do you want to end this " marshaled grinned he began to float away then he spoke " where it all begain where we first fell in love"


	3. the fight?

fionnas pov

I kicked open the door to the tree house, Cake was surprise then spoke up.

" Baby are you ok?"

I snapped my head around and stared at her " No nothings ok, Marshals back"

Cake wrapped me up into a tight hug " Baby its ok, I wont let him hurt you."

I smiled but gently pushed her away " I have to do this by myself. "

I knew Cake would try to stop me, I went to my room before she could speak when I entered my room I found my family sword I picked it up and ran my hand along the blade " I haven't used this since that day." I whispered my anger began to flow through. One thought ran through my head why? Why did he choose that place? Damm his dramatic style I jumped out the window with the demon sword on my back I landed on my feet now as I slipped past Cake. Now to kill Marshal.

I ran as fast as my legs would let me till I arrived at the lake I stood behind a giant oak tree, a bench facing the lake and guess who's laying on the bench?

" Marshal" I start to regain my breath when he spoke up " ah fi you made it"

" Shut up! Only my friends can call me that!" Marshal cringed at what I said, wait he cringed I saw it happen before he could stop.

" Now Fi, I used to be more then a friend" he smirked at me

" Enough of this let's finish this. " I drew out my sword and prepared for anything he could and would throw at me. He rose up from the bench and walked towards me. All the while he smirked and twirled his axe in his right hand something struck me as weird he was smiling, but his eyes showed pure pain. In my moment of confusion he struck at me with his axe but I was ready, I ducked down as the axe passed over my head. I slashed at his legs he jumped on the blade (that's right marshal = badass) he smirked " Pretty cool right Fi?" Before I could make a witty come back I felt the side of his axe bash me in the head.

I was on the ground holding my head and trying not cry from the pain I peeked up to see Marshal holding his axe up high ready to finish me off. I let out a single tear Marshal dropped his weapon and screamed " STOP IT"

I quickly figured it out. It was the crying, " I guess this is a way to deal with your problems. " I thought, so I let it all out I sat there sobbing marshal was going crazy until finally he spoke" I'm sorry Fi." he mumbled

" WHAT?" I screamed, he realized what he had said he ran for his axe then he pulled up his hood and flew away " What the hell just happened? " I said rubbing my face.

" Well your vampire BF just lost control. " Wait I know that voice, PG I turned around it was him and he wasn't alone fp was there to.

" I won the bet gumball pay up"

" Shut up fp the bets not over"

" What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

" Well um PG you want to explain"

" Fine but you owe me one ." He took a big breath then he continued " You see Fi two years ago Marshal thought he was evil, so he went to his 'mommy's' to train his evilness, but you can become something your not so he became an emotionalist monster so he could become 'evil' "

It took a second for me to figure it out and to understand what PG just said " ok what about the bet"

FP speaks up " Well the bet was would he break down when he saw you, I bet yes PG bet no. But that's not the part you should worry about"

"Then what should I worry about ?"

"This is your only chance to get the Marshal you loved back and before you ask he's probably in his cave "

I didn't even give it a second thought I ran for the cave I wasn't doing this because I loved him its because I wanted answers!

I have been forgetting this disclaimer I don't own adventure time I wish I did though. 


	4. th reasons

fionna's pov

I ran as fast as I could to get to marshals cave when I walked into the cave for the first time in my life I was scared the path to his house was littered with bodies they were vampire bodies i rushed to his house deep inside the cave the door was bashed open I approached the porch with caution I drew my sword slowly my heart was pounding all my anger and curiosity was replaced with fear I gently moved the bash in door so I could enter I whispered " marshal" within seconds I was pinned against the wall with a hand over my mouth and the hand with the sword was pushed against my body the figure was using my sword to keep me to the wall I got a better look at the figure it was marshal he whispered " fionna? what are you doing here" he let me go

" to find you gumball said you could give me answers about that night"

" don't if mention his name he's the reason for what happened"

" what do you mean"

" let me guess gumball was the one that told you I was going to break up with you"

" yes he was now enough of these games I want answers!" my anger was beginning to come back to me marshals give me a sympathetic smile then approach me but stop then he sat down on the couch he sighed " sit down its going to be a long story" I sat down right next to him and nodded for him to continue " ok two years ago I lost control"

" lost control of what"

" my hungry you see I need to keep myself in check that's why I eat the red out things so I don't kill people fi"

" what why did you never tell me"

" its my darkest secret"

"ok how did you loose control"

" i was at my house when a werewolf barged in it was hurt and feral it was a rare kind"

" a rare kind of werewolf?"

" part human even mixed with all that beast blood i could still smile the human in it, it had no chance I attacked it and drank it dry" he started to tear up on impulse i hugged him he just sat in my arms crying then a voice spooked out " i guess i do owe FP that money"  
marshal looked up " why are you hear gumball " he walk closer till held my hand up to signal him stop " i came by to check on you but i got stopped by the body's peppermint is cleaning up the mess marshal "

" i never asked you to clean up any of my messes gumball"

" that's not what you said two years ago how about i finish the story for you" marshal nodded it scared me that there was more gumball took out a candy cigarette and lit it took one puff then spoke " me and the banna guards were tracking the werewolf the werewolf's tracks let us to marshals house i heard fight so with out thinking i run in and see marshal eating the dam thing " he took another drag on his cigarette " it was scary my guards ran away like weak little girls" he eyed me then put out his cig " i approach marshal but he kept mumbling more he looked at me with blood red eyes and mumbled your name fi " i looked at marshaled wide eyed and shot up from the couch then i got behind gumball " just because i am a prince doesn't mean i will protect you fi if it wasn't for his will marshal would of killed you by now "

" what do you mean "

" he gave me some of his blood to put me back in a stable mind he told me go and tell you i had to end it with you"

" i told you to make something up but you refused so i made it up for you marshal "

" like i said i never asked you to clean up my messes " marshal got up from the counch walked to the door " now both of you leave " gumball left but i walked up to him and hugged him i cried hard into his chest all this time i promised i kill him i was the reason he turned evil i could of helped him save him but i turned him away i thought " im sorry" i kept repeating into his chest he rapped his arms around me my legs wobbled and i clasped to the floor with marshal all i did was sit there in his arms crying " its ok its not your fault " i cried even harder we just sat there for hours till i fell asleep in his arms


	5. true love

( I don't usual do these but authors note! I am so thank full! for all the reviews!)

fionnas pov

I woke up and sat up " m-marshal" i yond then noticed i was in my room i looked around and notice fp was in the corner of the room burning something in the wall " fp what are you doing and why am i here " he shot up startled by my voice " nothing fi" i saw behind him he wrote " flame prince was here :3 " on the wall i eyed him he gave me a cheese smile then played coughed " well the reason your here is marshal brought you here he didn't want you to get hurt "

" hurt by who "

" the shadow blood guards"

" who "

" the royal guard of the nightosphere " ( didn't know if it needed spaces sorry)

" are you saying his mom wants him dead!"

" if you let me finish i will tell you" i nodded

" ok when marshal went to see his mom he had gone mad with hunger "

" what?"

" why are you so rude fi"

" why do you not finish the story"

" meow" i gave him a serious look then said something that put his mind on track " FP please tell me what's happing i need to know please fp for once act like a big brother not a little brother " he froze " ok i will fi"

" thank you"

" you see vampires are get stronger as there hunger grows marshal was so powerful and insane that his mom didn't want he to rule but lead her guard he became the leader within a year his ideals were you show emotion you die but the rules applied to him so when he cried it was like signings his own death ticket "

" so the gurads will try and kill him"

" tried theres one left "

" then marshals fine he can kick his ass "

" no this guy is the one who trained him he also was dracula's top fighter "

" who's Dracula "

" marshals father "

" oh my glob i need to go and save him"

" it would be no use fi you'll get killed "

" i don't care i'm going to save him"

marshals pov

i stood on a cliff over looking the candy kingdom i sighed and grabbed my axe and turn around " took you long enough" i fell on my back with in a flash " respect your elders boy" a shirtless old vampire wearing black jeans with white hair and white eyes was standing over me " sorry master " he held his hand out to me i took it and he help me up " foolish boy for what's about to happen call me Kane " i smiled today i fight someone who was a father to me " kane i have something to ask you " " what is it marshal " give this to fionna the human if i loose " i handed him a letter he nodded then took it i jumped back grabbed my axe " alright lets end this " he smiled and walked back a few steps he held his hand out then a pure red sword shot out of the ground only difference from that of fionnas was it was a katana we charged at each other it was like the wind you couldn't see anything you could only hear the clanging of metal i was worn out within minutes kane only laughed " don't tell me your already tired "  
" shut up old man " i stared feel a wetness on my chest it was my blood it burned " agghh how " then i knew what happen i froze his sword was going through my chest he got close then whispered in my ear " don't disrespect your elders maybe you'll finale learn some respect in the afterlife hahahahaha" he drew his sword out of my chest slowly to make the pain last longer basterd when he finale took his sword out i dropped to the ground

fionnas pov

i heard the sound of battle i knew it was marshal i cant let him die but i was to late i saw him on the ground near a old vampire " NO! " i ran and slide to his side and held him close " you must be fionna I'm kane here he wanted you to have this " he tossed a letter to me i ripped it open i cried even harder when i red it , it said i love you fionna the human marshal started to cough up blood he's still alive but barely " interesting his emotion to love is keeping him alive and your the source time to cut the source" he held his blade up then brought it down my last thought was sorry marshal at least we die together i waited for the blow but it never came i looked up my mouth dropped to see who stopped the blade

( cliff hanger I'm so evil :3 )


	6. the first hero

fionna pov

I looked up to see gumball above me holding the blade by clapping it between his hands then used the power kane was putting into the blade and moved the blade to left then let go making the force hitting nothing causing kane to fall with the blade kane quickly got up then jumped back a few feet gumball turned around and look at me " fi are you ok"

" yes but marshals dyeing " he bent down and put his hand on my shoulder

" its going to be ok " he looked to his side " flame have you been enjoying the show " fp appeared " no I haven't I just got here "

gumball pov

" ok then close up his wound" fp nodded the put his hand on marshals wound marshal began howl with pain good the pain will keep him alive I stood up and turned around the vampire was using his sword as a walking cane he smirked " so your the lord of these lands "

" yes I am now why did you attack my friends "

" because I was ordered to at first I was just going to kill marshal but then I saw the girl was the source of his weakness so now I will kill the girl"

" you'll have to kill me first"

" I was going to anyways " he charge at me he's fast but not fast enough I ducked the attack easily then I uppercut his chest I could feel his ribs break I smiled then I axe kicked the back of his head slamming him face first into the ground the ground cracked around his head blood started gather around his head " that's a message vamp comeback here and I wont hold back got it" I turn my back to him and went to go check on fi and marsh , marsh was awake and holding fi to his chest I smiled " look at the cute couple " fi flushed 50 shades of red so did marshal " so gumball how did you beat my master " " yea gumball I didn't know you could fight

" well I got time to spare so ill tell you " I drop to the ground into a Prestel style seat right next to them I could feel a warmth next to I looked to see fp next me " I didn't take you as one to like stories fp"

"you don't take me as a lot of thing now tell the story"

" ok when my dad was alive and I didn't rule the candy people and your weren't alive I protected the people I was the best at what I did I didn't use a sword I train in hand to hand not weaponry I became the best fighter there was " I said with a proud smile

" then what happened that made you stop"

my face grew dark with shame " my dad was assassinated when I found the killer he was bathing in the gold he had gained from killing my dad I gutted that basterd when they crowed me they told me I had to act like royalty and not like a savage " fionna was shocked fp didn't looked surprise but marshal stared at me " you didn't answer my question how did you beat my master "

" because he had no emotions "

" that's why he should of won "

" with emotions your are nothing he knew that, that's why he kept anger"

" what do you mean "

" anger gives you strength with that anger he fought but I was calm and cool it canceled his anger out" marshal was speechless " now you and fi get so much well deserved rest

( sorry if this chapter sucks)


	7. love always wins

( hi im back and this is a fluff chapter )

marshals pov

fionna help me up god I felt weak im so glad she's with me I love her

" um fi can you help me to my house I cant fly"

" of course marshal " she blushed a little I smiled

we said our good byes to everyone I looked over to the site and kane was gone that was bad im to weak to fight and fi could fight him off but he would focus all attacks on me he knows fi would sacrifice herself for I will not cause her pain not again! I stopped fp " hey fp can you help me"

" sure what do you need marsh"

" listen kanes gone and probably healed by now he will try to kill me can you protect me and fi"

" ok I will but ill keep pace behind you so you and fi can have some alone time" he winked some times I hate him fi motioned for me to follow her I limped to her she had worried face I waved off the pain and tried to walk straight but the pain was to great I nearly fell if it wasn't for fi she caught me I looked and our faces were inchs apart I leaned in to kiss her but she turn her cheek at the last second so I was only able to plant one on her cheek her face went crimson red she put my arm around her neck to help me walk we walked for a hour in silence till I said something that I kind of didn't want to say " fionna im sorry "

" for what marshal"

" trying to kiss you"

" n-no its ok its just I don't think well I..."

" you what fi do you not like I know I've done evil things to you but let me make it up to you fi"

"NO MARSHAL ITS NOT THAT I DONT LOVE ITS I DONT DERSERVE YOU" she was crying now

" what fionna yes you do infact I don't deserve you " she hugged me crying into my chest she looked up at me " but why I rejected you I mean if you told me what happen I would of help you "

" its ok fi I made you cry I made you emotionless for two years "

" its ok mashal I love you and I want to be with you forever "

"until the end"

"until the end"

" fionna if you mean this there is something you can do "

" what is it ill do anything to be with you"

" will you let me bite you"

" you mean turn me into a vampire" she grabbed her neck

" no to mark there mates vampire bite them its my kinds way of showing true love"

" ok then vampire boy bite me" she smiled the tears had stop but her eyes were red I smiled and moved some of her golden hair from her neck then I bite down on her neck I could hear a moan come from her , her blood tasted amazing but now came the true test to see if I could control my hunger I slowly released from her neck the second I released I jumped back my mind was going crazy I wanted more a lot more I didn't want to drain her and kill I tried to fight it but I was losing I saw fi she was getting worried " marshal are you ok "

" fi run I cant control my hunger"

" no I wont a leave you again " she put both her hands on my shoulders then crashed her lips against mine her lips tasted better then her blood it calmed my hunger returning me to normal I deepen the kiss but fionna broke off " feel better marshal"  
" a lot better in fact.." I quickly picked her up bridal style then flew off into the sky but first I wink at a bush that fp was hiding behind he waved at me signaling he knows what's going to happen as we flew into the air fi was surprisingly calm she was happy I dropped her off at her house she gave me a kiss good by I began to fly to my house I am so happy when arrived at me cave but a figure was standing out side my house it look at me and said " took you long enough to get hear " I knew who it was I maybe was happy but I was not in mood to deal with this but I greeted the figure politely " hello mother"

( I like this chapter I meant start a story about that evil picture of fin in a coma tell me if I should peace out)  



End file.
